Raly: Hey Ricky
by AvengedSevenfoldGirl
Summary: This is different than my other raly stories. Ricky and Aly are in high school, phil of the future never happened. More inside
1. a song and tardiness

Raly: Hey Ricky

Raly: Hey Ricky

Summary: Aly and Ricky are in high school, and Aly has a huge crush on him. What happens when Ricky hears a song that Aly came up with about him!

DEDICATION GOES TO YOUTUBE'S DOLPHINGIRL599 FOR STORY IDEA AND CREATED SONG. THANKS!

Chapter one

Aly got out of bed ready for another day of high school. Exams and the future clogged Aly's mind, but also she had a crush on Ricky, one of the shy guys in school. He was so sweet and cute, but he had no idea that she liked him. All she had was a song that she created based on the song "Hey Mickey."

_Ricky, Ricky, you're so fine_

_You're so fine I want you mine._

_Hey Ricky, Hey Ricky._

_0h Ricky, you're so fine_

_You're so fine I want you mine_

_Hey Ricky, Hey Ricky._

That was all she had of the song, but for now, that was all she needed. It suited her, and fit Ricky perfectly. She walked into school, feeling happier than ever.

Until she realized that she was 20 minutes late.

I know that it was a short chapter, but I'll update soon. Promise! Rate and Review!


	2. the office and some overhearing

Raly: Hey Ricky

Raly: Hey Ricky

DEDICATION GOES TO DOLPHINGIRL599 FOR SONG AND STORY IDEA!

Chapter 2!

Aly could not believe that she lost track of time. She was so caught up in her song that she was slow and now the teacher was wondering why she was late.

"Um…" Aly said "Well I was so slow this morning, slower than usual."

The class cracked up, which meant that she was in trouble. Big time.

"Class, be quiet!" The teacher cried "Aly, go to the office for being tardy and disrupting my class!"

Aly slowly walked out, but before she left, she looked at Ricky. He was looking at the ground, and he looked really nervous. At the office, the principal wanted her to sit outside for a few minutes because she was in a meeting. There all she could think about was the song that she created, so much that she began to sing it to herself.

_Hey Ricky, Ricky you're so fine_

_You're so fine I want you mine._

_Hey Ricky, Hey Ricky_

_Oh Ricky, you're so fine_

_You're so fine I want you mine._

_Hey Ricky, Hey Ricky._

She felt relaxed for a moment, because unless she was expelled, she would see Ricky again, and he would act as if nothing happened. She heard a Wow, and she felt her blood turn cold as she turned around.

She saw Ricky standing there.


	3. lying and some disappointment

Raly: Hey Ricky

Raly: Hey Ricky

DEDICATION GOES TO DOLPHINGIRL599 FOR SONG AND STORY IDEA

Chapter 3

Ricky looked shocked, nervous, and yet, a bit glad. Aly felt her cheeks grow red, she could not believe that Ricky heard what she sang about him. She could see that Ricky was blushing, too.

"So," Ricky was the first one to talk "Did you write that song because you liked me, or because of a dare?"

Aly looked at Ricky's face, and she could see that he really wanted to know. Aly wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth, or just lie and go back to watching him from a distance away. She decided to lie.

"Well," Aly said "It was a dare, meant to make my boyfriend jealous."

"Boyfriend?" Ricky asked her "I didn't know that you had one."

"Yeah," Aly said "He doesn't go to school here, somewhere else."

At that moment the principal called her in, and as she said bye to Ricky, she could see that for some reason, he looked disappointed and a bit heartbroken.

Had she done all of that lying for nothing?


	4. Linkin Park helps out

Raly: Hey Ricky

Raly: Hey Ricky

Chapter 4 (Somewhere I belong)

DEDICATION GOES ONCE AGAIN TO DOLPHINGIRL599 FOR THE SONG AND STORY IDEA! THANX!

Aly went home with a lot of stress on her hands. If Ricky liked her, then she just threw away her chance at dating the guy of her dreams. However if she asked Ricky and the answer was no, then she would be humiliated once again. She didn't know what to do, she was so drawn between 2 thoughts. She decided to go home and listen to some music that helped show her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Ricky was going home feeling disappointed and upset. He really liked Aly, and for a second in the office, he thought that Aly liked him too. But apparently it was an act of jealousy, and now Ricky ended up feeling jealous too. He grabbed a cd when he got home, and by coincidence playing the same song as Aly.

_When this began, I had nothing to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me._

_I was confused, and I let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these thoughts_

_Inside of me._

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_As the only real thing I had left to say._

_Nothing to lose, just stuck_

_Hollow and alone and the fault is my own_

_The fault is my own._

_I wanna heal, I wanna feal_

_What I thought was never real._

_I wanna let go of the pain that I felt so long._

_(Erase all the pain till its gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real._

_I wanna find something I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong. _

While Ricky and Aly were both listening to this song, Aly had an idea. Maybe she should tell Ricky the truth, wether Ricky has feelings for her or not.

She ran out humming "Hey Ricky you're so fine I want u mine Hey Ricky, Hey Ricky…"

Little did she know that Ricky had the same idea.

Authors note: I will update soon, along with my other stories. I might even add a chapter to "A day in the park" If I get time.

Oh and the other song was "Somewhere I belong" by Linkin Park. Keep on reading! (and reviewing)

-raviv4ever


End file.
